Fan Mail
by GemmaGustinator
Summary: A CrissColfer Fic. Chris recievs a fan letter that's differnt from all the rest, it is new. However the writer only signed his initials so he has no clue who he is. Chris sets out on a mission to discover this charecters hidden identity. Will he succeed? Or will he be forever searching?
1. Chapter 1

CrissColfer: Fan Mail

**Hey guys this is my first stab at a CrissColfer Fic I hope you like it xx**

Chris was sitting in his dressing room and feeling rather bored as he didn't have any more filming until 5 and it was only 1. He thought there was no point of going home because there is a good chance he would pass out on his bed and never get up again. That was when Sam the mail guy walked in to his dressing room and said "Mr Colfer here's your Fan Mail"

"Thanks Sam and you can call me Chris. Mr Colfer seems so formal"  
"No problem Mr… I mean Chris"  
The Fan mail was just what he was expecting girls and guys from all over the world saying how much he admired him for being who he was. It was always that. But then he found a letter that was different from all the rest, it was new. It read

Dear Chris,

I'm not sure if you will ever read this but I just wanted you to know that I am such a big fan. I love who you are and what you do for everyone. However this letter wasn't meant to be about praise, it is meant to be about help. I need it. I am 23 years old and I think I might be gay. I have been a straight man my whole life but now I think I'm falling for a guy. I know that this is a lot to ask but I really need some advice.

Love,

DC

Chris smiled and picked up his pen. He didn't know who this DC guy was but he sure as hell was going to find out.

Hey DC

I understand that this may be confusing for you. It would be for anyone. All I have to say is that you don't have to put a label on yourself just yet, not until your ready. As a great women once said 'It's not about who your attracted to it's about who you fall in love with' I know that sounds cheesy quoting my own show but it's really good advice. Let me know if it helps. Preferably with your real name next time, I would really like to know who you are.

Lots of Love

Chris Colfer xx

Chris sent the letter that day hoping for a reply. He had just sent his very first fan letter.

* * *

The letter arrived in San Francisco a few days later. When It got to it's recipient he began to jump up and down like a small child. He couldn't believe that the one and only Chris Colfer had just sent him a letter. He eventually calmed down and read the letter when he finished reading he smiled. Then he began to reply.

Hey Chris,

I got your letter and can I just say that I am still in shock that you actually replied! The advice did help; it helped me notice that I don't have to put any labels on me just yet. Also I do not find it cheesy that you quoted glee, it proves that you actually relate to the show and you aren't just a face on a screen. It makes you more real. So any way thank you and if you want to get to know me I would be honoured but I'm a bit strange so I'm going to give you a different clue every time I write you a letter. The first clue is….

Harry Potter is my thing

I love it with all my heart

As you can tell from what I sing

Now wasn't that a good place to start

Love from DC xx

**Thanks for reading guys, I know it's a little short but the chapters will get longer. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews. I will update as soon as I can :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to Know you

**Authors Note: Chapters from now on will switch between Chris' and Darren's POV hope you enjoy it please reveiw with any comments or Ideas. Thanks much love, bejeweled (Thats my nick name that my best friend ever gave me today sooo I thought I'd use it)**

CPOV

I smiled when he opened the letter, no one had ever written me a poem never mind one that included Harry Potter.  
This boy would be perfect for me, I mean we could live in perfect harmony in a little house decorated like Hogwarts.  
Wait? What? Chris what are you saying you don't know this boy he is simply a Fan wanting advice, nothing more and besides you know from his letter that he is in love with a guy. Oh well I might as well be a good friend to him. With that I grabbed my laptop and began recerching these clues to see what it came up with.

DPOV

I recieved the reply just a couple of days later, I was shocked at how quickly Chris replied. I mean I thoght I was lucky to get one letter never mind a string of them. The letter read

Dear DC

I love your poem! I don't think I have smiled so much in my life. So any way I searched up the clues on google (yes that's right I googled you) and one thing came up AVPM. I love that musical, but I can't work out which one you are because all the names at the end seemed to have disappered. I'm pretty sure you had somthing to do with that, well played DC well played. Write back with your next clue soon

lots of love llama Ninja (What? I cant have a cool code name too?)

I couldn't stop laughing at that last part, Chris is so adorable. Dammit Darren what are you saying, someone as big as Chris Colfer would never be intrested in you. Stupid Darren. Any way I picked up a pen and started to write back.

CPOV

Dear llama Ninja

first of all BEST. CODE. NAME. EVER. I mean seriously! And don't pretend that you made that up yourself I was one of those fans who helped trend that on twitter. I typed that so many times, my fingers were even bleeding. Now thats dedication. Well any way since I'm going to give you another clue I think that you should answer some questions of mine, I promise I won't tell anyone the answers it will just be between me and you. 1. What is your favorite Starkid muscical and song? (I had to ask that)  
2. Name one person you would love to have on glee?  
3. Are you in a relationship?

Now my clue The biggest disney freak,  
oh yes that's what I am I watch it every single week from belle, to cars and even Mulan not a single one I would dream to tweak Now look online at disney covers by a curly haired man

Do you like it? hmmmm?  
reply back soon hugs and kisses DC

CPOV

I read DC's letter as soon as it arrived. I couldn't believe that he asked if I was single. I mean is he actually interested in me? Me of all people. Now I was even more intrigued to find out who this guy was. So with that I picked up my laptop an typed in Disney covers on you tube. After about 10 minutes of searching I eventually found one with a curly haired man on it. I hit plau and watched the video.

(click link to watch video) watch?v=C77jdPBjzM4

After watching the video I shouted. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S DARREN FREAKIN' CRISS!" I'll admit I did have a fanboy moment.  
But it was Darren freakin' Criss! I love him! Then I remembered that he was straight, I mean I thought he was straight, he has a girlfriend, right? With that I decided I was going to send him somthing under a secret twitter account, just so the fans don't go into overload mode, creating rumors about us being together I didn't want that for Darren. So any way I sent him a tweet through twit-longer.

DPOV

I logged into twitter that day and I saw I had a mention from someone called llamaNinja. After a few seconds I started freaking out I was like could this be Chris? Any way I opend the tweet, It said.

DarrenCriss AHA! I worked out who you are and I thought I would answer your first question now. My favourite Starkid musical is AVPM with AVPM sequel as a close second and my favorite song is...

_Ive been alone surrounded by darkness and Ive seen how heartless the world can be_

_And Ive seen you crying you felt like its hopeless Ill always do my best to make you see_

_That Harry, youre not alone cause youre here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin you and you know its true it dont matter whatll come to be our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it aint easy (No it aint easy) But it aint hard trying ( its so hard trying) everytime I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me tell me_

_That baby youre not alone cause youre here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin you and you know its true it dont matter whatll come to be our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I still have trouble I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things some times I look for reasons but I dont need em all I need is to look in your eyes and I realize_

_Baby youre not alone cause youre here with me and nothings ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from lovin you and you know its true it dont matter whatll come to be our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause it dont matter whatll come to be our love is all we need to make it through_

yeah that's right darren I know all the words.

love Chris xxx

I couldnt believe what had just happened.

**Thanks for reading guys I will update next friday :))**  
**lots of love bejewled**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I have been really busy with school work and I have another FanFic called Klaine true love going at the same time as this one. So I don't have much time to write this one to, so I will be updating the two fics at alternate weeks. Next update will be on friday 6th :) love you all, bejeweled 


	4. When Everyone else knew

**Fan Mail Chapter 3: When everyone else knew**

Just a little key for later xx

Darren

**Lauren**

_Chris_

Lea

**DPOV**

I was still in shock, I mean wouldn't you be? The one and only Chris Colfer had tweeted me, me of all people. Then on top of all that he had took the time to type up all the lyrics to not alone. I could tell I was really falling for him. By that time I had decided that I should write back to him, I was just about to pick up my pen when my phone rang. It was Lauren Lopez, I knew that it was going to be an interesting conversation.

**Hey Lauren**

Hey Darren

**What is it Lauren?**

Why would you think that I wanted something?  
Because you said 'Hey Darren' in your 'I'm your best friend so you need to be nice to me tone'

**I did not**

Oh you did, now please just tell me what you want

**Oh I just wanted to know how things were going with you and Chris aka lover boy**

SHHHH Lauren no one knows but you. I Would prefer you not knowing but since your tiny little body can fit just about any where you found out.

**Says you hobbit, now how is it going and don't lie to me.**

It's going okay I guess I mean he talks to me.

**YOU LIAR!**

What I'm not lying.

**Yes you are**

How am I?

**Because it's going more than okay**

And how would you know?  
**I was on your twitter before an-**

Wait? What? How were you on my twitter?  
**I logged on your password was really easy to guess I mean Pigfarts really Darren?**

….

**Well anyways I noticed that you had been tweeted by someone named LlamaNinja so I read it.**

NO YOU DID NOT

**Oh I did and I also noticed that it was from Chris and I noticed that he is completely and utterly in love with youuuu**

No he is not

**Yes he is**

I'm pretty sure he isn't

**Oh come on Darren he continues to reply to your letters, he tweeted you under a private account and he tweeted you the lyrics to Not Alone, only the biggest love song ever**

I think your exaggerating

**Maybe with the last one but that's besides the point**

I'm hanging up now

**Okay lover boy**

And with that I hung up. I was blushing ever so slightly after the phone calmly mind did wonder, Could Chris actually like me? But then my Brain quickly dismissed it.

**CPOV**

I was so happy when I sent that tweet to Darren. I knew he wouldn't understand why I sent him the lyrics to that particular song but It felt good knowing it was out there. I then went to go and grab a diet coke from the fridge when my phone rang. It was Lea Michele, this was going to be fun.

_Hey_

Hey Chris

_What?_  
Ooooh someone is a little grouchy today

_No I'm not, I was just wondering what you wanted_

_Maybe I just wanted to speak to_ my amazing best friend

_Now I definitely know that you want something_

Okay you caught me

_Your too easy now tell me what you want_

Who's Darren?  
_What do you mean who's Darren?_  
The Darren that you sent a tweet to from your private twitter account

_Wait how do you know about that?_

The whole cast knows sweetie we just didn't follow you because then you wouldn't use that account anymore and we would miss out on all of this gossip, now spill.

_There is nothing to spill_

Oh please Chris don't lie to me

_He's just a friend Lea_

That your in love with

_Wait what? No I'm not_

Yes you are it's sooooooooooooooo obvious

_I am not in lo- really?_

Yes, I mean come on Chris you sent him the lyrics to a love song and you used your private account so you don't want people to know

_…._

And judging from his reply I'm pretty sure he's in love with you too

_Wait what reply? I have to go_

See Colfer your in Love

_Bye Lea_

I then hung up and logged straight on to twitter. I looked on to my mentions and found his reply it read:

LlamaNinja You love Not alone Now I want the answers to my other questions E-Mail me on harryfreakinpotter my favourite song is Harry, damn how awesome would it be if you sung that song?

Maybe Lea was right, maybe he did like me, maybe I was the guy he had liked all along. Then my mind said No Chris you can't think like that, don't get your hopes up.

I then picked up my pen and wrote back to Darren.

Hey Mr Criss

I am so gad I worked out who you are it just makes you even more amazing. Although I will miss your poems I know that this is a short letter but it's more of an informative one. Anyway make sure you are watching the glee that's on in 4 weeks I have a surprise for you.

From Chris

**DPOV**

4 weeks had passed me and Chris had shared some friendly conversation over E-Mail. I had learnt that he was single and that he loves to write. It was now Tuesday night and it was glee time, I turned Fox on and Ian Brennan was giving his commentary of what had happened on glee, which I found rather pointless I mean who would miss glee? Anyways the episode had just started and Kurt was standing on the stage in the auditorium looking rather sad, I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking about Finn, his crush that is never going to love him back. He than began to sing

_The way his hair falls in his eyes_  
_Makes me wonder if he can_  
_See through my disguise_  
_That I'm under his spell_

_Everything is falling and I dont know where to land_  
_Everyone knows who he is but they dont know who I am_

_Harry, Harry,_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What youre doing to me_

_I've seen you conquer certain death_  
_Even when youre just standing there you take away my breath_  
_And maybe someday you'll hear my song_  
_And understand that all along_  
_Theres something more that I'm trying to say_  
_when I say_

_Harry, Harry_  
_Why can't you see_  
_What you're doing to me_

_What you're doing to me_

My jaw dropped I couldn't believe what had just happened I couldn't believe Chris had just done that. My phone then buzzed, I had a text from Lauren that said 'told you so'.

**Sorry it's late guys Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it please reveiw and the next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks xx**


	5. When Lauren Met Lea

**Fan Mail**

**The time that Lauren Met Lea**

**A/N: Leas (LMPOV) and Laurens (LLPOV) POV will be involved in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it :) xxx** Key: Lea _Chris_ Darren **Lauren**

**DPOV**

Glee had just ended and I was still in complete shock. I had so many questions flying around my head, Why would Chris do that? What did he mean by that? Does Chris like me like Lauren said? I needed to know so I picked up my pen and began to write Chris a letter, I figured it would be nore romantic than an e-mail.  
I wrote

Dear Chris

I watched Glee. I can't believe that you did that! It was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me but I can't understand why you would do that. Not that its a bad thing, but I would really really really like to know. Write back soon

From Darren :)

P.S those black jeans made you look supermegafoxyawesomehot

I regretted the last bit as soon as I wrote it but it was in pen so I just had to live with it.

CPOV

I got Darrens letter a few days later, the last part made me blush so hard, I looked like a cherry. Maybe Lea was right. Maybe he did like me. After a few seconds of day dreaming Darrens question really sunk in. What was I going to tell him? I couldn't tell him the real reason I mean what if he didn't like me back. I had no idea what he was going to do, that is when Lea rang me.

_Hey Lea whats up?_

I just wanted to tell you that I wont be able to come to the shopping trip on sunday

_awwww how come?_

I am going to a photoshoot for the weekend

_ oh okay sweetie have fun anyway_

I will do bye love you sweetie

_love you too_

**LLPOV**

I was so excited I couldn't wait to go to this photoshoot. It was without a doubt my favourite project ever., and I couldn't wait to see who the mystery celebrity was. Then I realised that I said I was going to go to six flags with Darren this weekend, so I called him I didn't think he would mind.

Hey Lauren

**Hey Dare Listen I can't come to six flags this weekend I have a project at a photoshoot this weekend with a mystery celebrity.**

Ooooh sounds nice and it's fine I'll go with Joey

**yay thanks Dare your the best**

I know I am

**Well bye Mr Cocky pants**

that sounds wrong

**Oh god Dare your mind is messed up**

I know but you love me really

** Only because I have to**

Okay bye Lauren

** Bye**

**LMPOV**

I had arrived at the photoshoot a little late the plane was delayed and the traffic was awful, but when I got there I saw a group of about 5 people just sat on a bench in the far left corner. I was very intrigued so 9I walked over to meet them all. As soo as I got there some of the girls began to squeal and the one guy there began to turn a little red. I said "Hey I'm lea it's nice to meet you all" I held out my fand and a blonde girl stood up, I smiled a little when I realised that she was shorter than me. she said "Hey I'm Lauren and I hope this isn't over stepping but your friends with Chris Colfer right?"  
"Yes he's my bewst friend actually"  
"Well then I suppose that you Know about" she fineshed the sentence in a wisper "Darren then"  
I smiled widely "Yes I do and what do you know of Darren"  
"He is my best friend"  
My smile grew wider "Ahh I see"  
"I think we have some work to do"  
"That we do"

**LLPOV**

The photoshoot had ended but me and Lea stayed behind. We were talking about Darren and Chris. I had learnt that Chris was crazy about Darren too and that Lea agreed that they would be good for eachother. Thats when Lea said "Well we really need to do somthing about this"  
"Yes we do but what?"  
"I think that we should just keep in touch and inform eachother of any advances on their emotions and then when we think the time is right we can get them to meet"  
"Good plan Miss Michele"  
"Well thank you Miss Lopez I look forward to plotting with you"  
"And here"

**A/N I know its short but I am litterally writing this not 3 hours before I go on holiday and I had to go. Anyway I'm on summer now so the chapters should get longer I will update when I get back xx**


	6. The time the plotting began

**CrissColfer Fan Mail**

**The time the Plotting began**

**A/N Hey guys I'm just gonna get into it 'cause I don't really have anything to say. But anyway enjoy.** **Key** Lea** Lauren**

Lauren and Lea returned home that same day, both of their minds filled with plotting thoughts. They were going to get Darren and Chris together weather they liked it or not, as far as they were concerned CrissColfer was on. Lea had been plotting the whole flight home so as soon as she landed she called Lauren with a plan that she thought could never fail.

Hey Lauren I have a plan

**Well that was fast**

I guess so but I was plotting the whole way home

**Do tell**

Well I was thinking that you could kinda come to LA and bring Darren

**When?**

Tomorrow night

**Tomorrow night?**

Yes I know its short notice but I figured that the quicker we get them to meet the quicker they will move their buts and get together

**Errrrrmmm I don't think we have any Starkid stuff so we'll be there**

YES! Just bring an overnight bag

**Okay see you tomorrow then**

Then Lea Hung up, she had never been so excited. She then texted Chris, and invited him over for a movie night to make up for her missing the shopping date, Chris accepted.

* * *

Chris arrived at Lea's apartment at 7pm the next day, arms filled with popcorn, DVD's and a case of diet coke. "Hey Lea"

"Hey Chris" Lea held the door open for Chris and Chris walked in and went straight to the kitchen to dump his stuff. Chris then said "I brought Cabaret, Funny Girl, Chicago and Toy Story just for fun I was thinking we could start with Fun-" Chris was cut off by the door bell sounding "We have guests?"

Lea replied "That we do, I'll get it" Lea then skipped off to the door. Chris then heard Lea open the door and people stepping in followed by a male voice saying "Wait what? Your Lea Michele! Lauren I thought we were visiting you Family" Chris then decided it would be a good idea to walk into the front room to investigate. When he got into the front room he saw two people one male and one female with his back to him he heard the girl say "I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure you will forgive me"

The male replied "And why do you think that?"

The girl said "Turn around"

"Okay but I don't see what this is gon-"He turned round to see Chris leaning in the door way "Oh my god Lauren what did you do?"

Lauren replied "Nothing. Darren meet Chris, Chris meet Darren"

Both of the pair's eyes were wide; Lea and Lauren were smiling widely. Darren eventually said "Hey"

"Hey"

Lea then said "I think Chris means let's get this party started!"

Lauren then hit play on a cd player and Lea pulled out two bottles of vodka and ran over to the door. When she opened it Mark, Dianna, Cory, Amber, Jenna, Chord, Kevin, Heather, Naya, Harry, Vanessa and Grant poured in. Chris said

"Oh god this is gonna be a long night"

Darren laughed but then he was grabbed by Lauren and Chris was grabbed by Lea who yelled "Karaoke time!"

Chris said "What?"

"You and Darren are gonna sing a song for us"

"Oh god Lea we have just met just leave us alone"

"Please I have the perfect song for you two"

"Lea co-"Chris was cut off by Darren who said "I don't mind singing, I mean if you don't"

Chris replied "okay fine"

Lea yelled "YES! MARK HIT PLAY!"

The song then began to play and Darren recognised it immediately and looked down at his foot, Chris' eyes were locked firmly on the screen and then the pair began to sing.

_Say, wasn't that a funny day?_  
_Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you._  
_A kind of glow of something new._  
_Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same._  
_Another sucker for a game kids like to play,_  
_And the rules they like to use._

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_The sun: telling me the night is done._  
_Well I refuse to let it stop our fun._  
_Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again_  
_And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?_  
_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy._

_After all, we need sweets every now and then._  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_

_Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._  
_Who knows what could happen to us next?_  
_Here we are with nothing but this little spark._  
_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._  
_Go? How so very apropos:_  
_A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."_  
_Well alright, I'll see you later._  
_It's true: it's just a fantasy for two._  
_But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_  
_I guess this is better._  
_But don't you want the way I feel?_

_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_  
_Oh, don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel?_  
_Don't you want the way I feel for you?_  
_Don't you want the way that I feel for you?_

The room was filled with cheers and applause when Chris said "Alright guys you have got to tell me who wrote that song it was AMAZING"  
Lea replied "Your looking at him"  
That is when Chris saw Darren staring at his foot, Chris then said "You wrote this Darren didn't you?"  
Darren nodded in reply, that was when Mark handed the two a shot each and yelled "TIME TO PARTY!"  
Darren downed his shot almost instantly, Chris on the other hand was a little hesitant but after a few seconds he said "Fuck it" Chris then downed his shot "LETS PARTY!"

The night continued as any other party would dancing, screaming, complaints from neighbors and everyone was wasted. By 11pm Chord had already passed out on the couch and Lea was suggesting for her and Cory to go skinny dipping, Cory on the other hand would rather just eat the whole Kitchen he had a serious case of the munchies. That is when Dianna, the most sober of the group, said that maybe it was time for everyone to get going, I mean they did have work on Monday and anymore alcohol getting into their system was not a good idea. Most of the group agreed apart from Mark who insisted he needed to stay so his new friend, who was porcelain cat, wouldn't get lonely. Dianna eventually got him to leave by bribing him with redvines. Everyone said good bye to Lea when they passed through the door but Chris and Darren had disappeared into a back room with a bottle of vodka about 15 minutes earlier. So Lea just left them be and walked to her, and Laurens for tonight, room.

* * *

Chris and Darren were sat crossed legged on the floor of the guest room both laughing loud enough to keep the whole block up. That is when Darren said "Right Chris I am going to ask you a truth question"  
"Hit me, and it better not be another question that involves the words 'what is' and 'your favorite"  
"It doesn't"  
"Yay a decent question"  
"Hey don't insult my questions"  
"I'm sorry now are you going to ask the question or not?"  
"Yes I am" Darren took a breath "You know I think I'm gay right?"  
"Yes"  
"Well let's say if hypothetically I was interested in you would you be interested in me?"  
Chris replied "Hell yes! Have you seen yourself Darren you're like some sort of sex god" Chris then downed a shot and when he looked up he saw Darren's cheeks beginning to turn crimson "Am I making the mighty Mr Criss Blush?"  
Darren coughed "No"  
"Liar" Chris laughed "Anyway it's my turn, truth or dare?"  
"errrrmmm dare"  
"Well someone's feeling brave today"  
"I guess I am"  
"errrmmm now I have to think of a good dare" Chris pulled a hysterical thinking face which made Darren burst out laughing "Got one"  
Darren smiled and said "Do tell"

"I want you to come over here and kiss me right here right now"  
Darren's face was a mixture of happiness and shock. Chris then added "If you want to that is I mean I know you said that you have feeli-"  
Chris was cut off by Darren's lips on his the kiss was soft and sweet and the pair both melted into the kiss. Darren then pulled away and Chris let out a small whimper that is when Darren said "You're the one I've liked the whole time dummy" before they both bashed their lips together, the kiss was filled with passion and hunger. Darren's tongue traced Chris' lips begging for entry; Chris' lips parted and allowed Darren's tongue into his mouth. About a minute later the kiss finally ended and Chris said "Well that went better than I expected"  
Darren laughed and said "I guess so"  
That was when Chris leant over and put his head in Darren's shoulder and Darren intertwined his fingers in Chris'. Chris then said "Perfect"  
The pair spent the rest of the night huddled at the foot of the bed, Chris dropped off at about 3am but Darren stayed awake and watched Chris sleep, completely in awe of his beauty.

**A/N Did you like it hmmmmm? I hope so, anyways let me know in the reviews or tweet me my username is GemmaGustinator thanks for reading guys and I will update when I can**


	7. The Morning After

Fan Mail Chapter 7- The morning after

** A/N I'm soooooo sorry its taken me so long to update but my computer broke so I lost the chapter then I went back to school so I've not had much time to write. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter**

The sun began to rise and its deep amber rays bled over the perfect sky line. Darren was making breakfast in the kitchen, he wanted to impress Chris. He was going to make his mothers cinnamon french toast she said that's what made his father fall in love with her. He did like the idea of Chris being in love with him. After about 30 minutes of working in the kitchen Lea walked in to the kitchen, her deep brunette hair cascaded down to her shoulders framing her perfect jaw line. She smiled when she saw Darren in front of the stove. Hey Darren" "Oh hey Lea"  
"Making breakfast for Chris are we?"  
Darren turned a deep shade of crimson "Maybe..."  
"Awe you two are so cute, you've only been together for a few hours and your already doing something that I've been trying to get Cory to do for months! God your a good boyfriend"  
"What? We're not together"  
Lea laughed "Seriously Darren. You spent the entire night in a room and not to mention he's been in love with you since you sent him that first letter and I'm pretty sure your in love with him. Actually I know you are"  
Darren didn't know what to say. Lea just smiled at him "I'm really happy that you're here Darren, Chris needs someone like you. You make him happy" "Thank you Lea that means a lot"  
The stove buzzed and Darren placed the french toast on to a plate. "God that smells good. Chris is a lucky guy, he better hold on to you or I might snap you up for myself" Darren smiled and took the plate in to the bedroom. He placed the plate on to the foot of the bed and he leaned over to Chris. He kissed him lightly on the lips, Chris' eyes opened and he smiled. "God I love my life" Darren picked up the plate off the foot of the bed and handed it to Chris "Cinnamon french toast?"  
Darren nodded "Wow you really are amazing"  
Chris took a bite of the french toast "Oh my god Darren! You're some sort of wizard! This is the best thing I've ever tasted"  
Darren began to turn that familiar shade of crimson "God I'm so lucky to have you, you're just perfect" Darren stood up "Not as perfect as you" he kissed Chris on the cheek and skipped into the bathroom.  
Chris had finished his french toast and he decided to go and get dressed. He grabbed a white t-shirt and a blue shirt with a pair of grey jeans. He changed in to his new clothes and started to fix his hair. That was when Lauren walked in "Hey Darren are y- Oh hey Chris" Lauren had a very large grin across her face. "Hey Lauren" Lauren walked further into the room "So how's your boyfriend?"  
"What? Darren?"  
Lauren laughed "No Tom Felton, Of course I mean Darren"  
"Darren was right when he said you were more sarcastic then you looked. And he's fine"  
Lauren did a small Dance "What was that for?"  
"Its my happy dance, I'm just super happy that you and Darren are finally together. This took A LOT of plotting" That was when Darren walked out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam, water droplets dripping from his thick curls on to his bare chest and not stopping until they hit the cream towel that was wrapped around his perfectly toned waist. Chris' eyes were wide and Lauren's grin grew 2 times bigger. "I'll just leave you two alone"  
Lauren then sprinted out of the room Chris was still staring "Wow"  
Darren smiled "Really?"  
"Yes really. You are a god. Wow."  
Darren laughed "I've got nothing on you"  
Darren walked over to chris and placed a kiss on his lips. "How did I get so lucky?"  
Chris stood up and Darren pulled him close so there hips were pushed together. Chris Kissed Darren passionately, when he pulled away Darren smiled and said "Maybe I should get dressed"  
"I'm not so sure I think I like you just the way you are"  
Darren laughed and walked off to grab his clothes.

Chris skipped out of the room and in to the kitchen where he was greeted by Lauren's and Lea's giggles and smiles. "Hello ladies" they continued to laugh "Let it out"  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
Lea added "I can't believe your finally together!"  
"I can they were meant for each other!" Chris just smiled "So Chris how'd you enjoy Darren's abs?"  
Lea's jaw dropped "What's this I hear?"  
"When I was talking to chris this morning Darren walked in, wearing just a towel"  
"CHRIS! You animal"  
The pair laughed "Nothing happened although I'm sure he's some kind of god" A door opened down the hallway and Darren walked in wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. He wrapped his hands around chris' waist and planted a Kiss on his cheek "Hey"  
"Aweeeeeeeeeeee" said Lauren and Lea in perfect unison Darren just shook his head at the pair "We can't help it your just to adorable"  
"Laurens right and If you think we're bad just wait until Mark finds out"  
Chris put his hand over his face "Oh god"  
Darren replied "Why what's so bad about Mark?"  
"Mark is Kinda like my big brother and he's always loved the idea of me getting a boy friend so he can 'put them in their place'" "Ahhhh I see"  
"Yeah so just promise me that you won't get intimidated by him, he only means well"  
"I promise" Darren then kissed Chris and the girls let out another "aweeeee"  
Chris looked at his watch "Speaking of Mark don't we need to go and see him, Chord and Dianna today?"  
Lea replied "Oh yeah we're meant to go out to dinner"  
"Hey Darren will you come with me? I really want you to meet everyone when they're not wasted" "Of course I will, what time?"  
"7 at a chinese place in town"  
"Is it cool if Lauren tags a long I'm not sure If I trust her in your house by herself"  
"Hey!"  
Chris laughed "Yeah sure that's fine"  
"Great, looks like we're going on our first date"

**A/N did you like it? Do you guys have any criticisms, Ideas? Anything? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks**


	8. The first Date

Fan Mail: Chapter 8 The First Date

**A/N Hey guys I'm back with chapter 8 and I can safely say that this is one of my personal favourites, there will be a lot of CrissColfer fluff so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own glee, Chris or Darren (sadly) I only own my fangirl craziness and my imagination**

It was 5pm Chris and Darren were in the bedroom getting ready for their date, Chris was sat in front of the mirror styling his hair and Darren was sat cross legged on the bed with his guitar. "Hey Dare are you gonna get ready or are you gonna go out in your t-shirt and boxers?"

"Maybe I will, don't pretend like you wouldn't love it Colfer"

Chris laughed "As hot as that would be you still need to get changed unless you want to get arrested that is"

Darren's Cheeks began to redden. "Fine but only because I can't say no to you"

A smile spread across Chris' face as he got up and walked over to Darren placing a soft kiss on his lips. Chris then happily skipped over to the wardrobe and began to choose out his clothes; Darren got up and walked towards the door.

"Dare where are you going?"

"I'm going to get changed in the other room"

Chris looked confused so Darren elaborated "It's our first date I want to do it right, so I'm gonna go and get changed in the other room and then I'll come back later and pick you up when it's time to go"

"Okay then..."

"Bye Chris, I was NEVER here"

And with that Darren shut the door behind him. Chris sat back down in front of the mirror and put the finishing touches on his hair.

_How did I get so lucky? I'm sat here getting ready for my first date with Darren Criss. Darren Freakin' Criss._

Chris could hear Darren singing from the next room, it sounded like go the distance from Hercules. That didn't surprise him he knew how much of a Disney buff Darren was, he could probably turn up to his door dressed as Prince Charming and still not surprise him. Chris looked at the clock 6:30 Darren would be 'here' soon, he began to get goose bumps on his arms and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. Chris looked at his stomach "God I haven't felt like this since I auditioned for Glee. What is he doing to me?"

Chris heard a knock on the door, Darren. He took in a deep breath and walked to open up the door. There stood Darren as charming as ever wearing his black jeans a black T-shirt and a red cardigan holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Chris, you look stunning"

"Why thank you Darren your not so bad yourself"

Darren extended his arm holding the bouquet "For you"

Chris excepted the flowers and placed them in an empty vase by his door, that's where Darren probably got them from in the first place he thought. Darren then took Chris by the hand and led him out into the living room, Lea and Lauren were already ready. Lea was wearing a deep blue floor length dress with a short white cardigan and Lauren was wearing a dark green knee length dress with a black shall, she wanted to stay true to her slytherin roots.

"Hello ladies"

"Hello gentleman" replied Lauren and Lea in unison

Lea added "You both look very handsome"

Chris replied "I've got nothing on you two you both look absolutely stunning and I see Lauren is sticking to her slytherin colours"

"Finally someone apart from Darren who gets it!"

Chris laughed "I hate to say it but Darren kicks everyone's butts in the looks department"

Lea and Lauren nodded in agreement. Darren leant over to Chris "I don't know your ass looks pretty damn good in those jeans" nibbling on Chris' ear lobe, Chris let out a small moan. Darren pulled away from his ear and placed a kiss on Chris' lips.

"Jesus you two get a room!"

The pair pulled apart and intertwined their hands "Ready to go then?"

Darren, Chris, Lea and Lauren walked into the restaurant, Mark, Dianna and Chord were already there and they had selected a booth in the far left corner. Dianna saw the group first and waved them over, Mark then looked over his eyes flew straight to Chris and he saw his and Darren's fingers intertwined as they walked over.

"Lea! I've missed you so much"

Lea shook her head "Chord you saw me yesterday"

"I know but I love you"

"Awe I love you to Chord"

Dianna looked over to Darren and Chris "Hey Chris, and who's this handsome man you have brought with you?"

Chris opened his mouth to introduce Darren when Chord said "You're Harry Potter!" His eyes flicked to Lauren "And you're Draco Malfoy"

Mark and Dianna looked at Chord with confused looks "What? Chord you need some help"

"No I don't he's Harry Potter and she's Draco Malfoy, right guys?"

Lauren and Darren nodded "We are indeed"

Mark and Dianna were still confused so Chris added "They played Harry and Draco in A Very Potter Musical"

"See that makes more sense" replied Mark "Chord, dude you seriously need to think about what you say"

Lea added "they were at the party guys"

Mark and Dianna looked confused "I don't remember them"

"God you guys really were wasted"

Chord wasn't paying attention he was staring at Lauren and Darren. Chris clicked his fingers "Hey stop gawking at my boyfriend Chord"

Marks eyes were wide "Woah woah woah back up, boyfriend?

Chris looked at Mark "Yes boyfriend and he's called Darren not Harry Potter"

There was an awkward silence until Chord said "Well I'm very happy for you and your wizard boyfriend"

Dianna added "Me too, you are super cute"

Mark still didn't say anything he was inspecting Darren like he was a suspect in a murder trial.

Lea stepped in and said "Let's order then"

That's when Mark started asking Darren questions "So how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Mark!"

Darren replied "Its okay Chris, and none Chris is my first"

All the girls and Chord let out an "aweee"

Mark on the other hand said "Why's that? You got some kind of man hore reputation?"

"Mark seriously stop it"

"No I haven't, the fact is I thought I was straight but I fell for Chris. Hard. That's when I realised I was gay,I've only just came out, my parents don't even know yet"

Mark looked ashamed "Oh"

Chris took Darren's hand again "Now Mark if you don't mind I would like you to stop questioning my boyfriend"

"Fine" Mark slumped into his chair "The curly haired hobbit seems fit enough anyway"

Chris kicked Mark under the table "Shit! Chris what was that for?"

"For insulting my Darren, he's not a hobbit he's at least a wood-nymph"

Darren laughed "Chris you just keep getting better and better"

Darren then leaned over and kissed Chris passionately on the lips. That's when two guys walked passed and said "Stupid fags"

The pair pulled apart. Mark stood up "What did you two just say?"

The two men walked back and said "We said stupid fags, you got a problem with that?"

Mark stepped closer to the pair "As a matter a fact I do. Now apologise" Mark pushed the man on the left

"Why should we? If anything they should apologise to us for sticking their tongues down eachothers throats and spreading their fairy dust all over us, it's disgusting"

Chris could see Mark getting more and more annoyed with everyword that slipped out of their mouths "Mark just leave it their not worth it"

The man on the right said "Yeah listen to the fairy"

"Right that's it" Mark punched the man on the right before elbowing the one on the left in the jaw.

The two men backed away from Mark holding their injured parts of their bodies "Now you two better get out of here before I do somthing worse"

The pair walked away from Mark and out of the groups sight "Now let's get back to our food"

Chris had gone very pale "actually I'm not hungry, I'd just like to go home"

"Chris"

"No I'd just like to go, Darren can you drive me back"

"Sure, I'll leave some money for Lauren and Lea to get a cab back"

Chris stood up and walked out of the booth "Bye" and with that he left.

Darren and Chris were silent the whole drive home, Darren's jaw was tense and Chris just stared at his lap. When they arrived at Chris' apartment Darren said "are you okay?"

Chris sat on the couch "No Darren I'm not, I thought I'd gotten away from that abuse when I left clovis. I thought that the people here were more excepting of people like me" Chris' voice broke and tears began to flow down his face "I w-was so stupid to even think that people were different, I should've known that they were just going to be the same"

Darren sat down next to Chris and envoloped him in his arms "It's okay Chris, they're gone"

"But their not, they're still out there and they can still do that again"

"No Chris I won't let them, I promise that I'm never gonna let anyone like that hurt you ever again"

Chris sniffled "Look at me Chris" Chris looked at Darren "I love you and those kind of people will never hurt you again. Not whilst I'm around"

Chris had stopped crying and he nuzzled into Darrens chest, he said nothing. He didn't need to. Darren knew exactly what he was saying.

None of them said anything after that, they fell asleep in eachothers arms. Darren held onto Chris tightly, with no intentions of ever letting go.

**A/N I'm so sorry about that, I know its sad but I thought the issue had to be adressed. Us gleeks may be very accepting of Chris but, as I'm sure all of you know, not everyone is. I promise the next chapter will be happier**


	9. Chris' suprise

Fan Mail : Chapter 9

Chris' surprise

**A/N heyyyy guyss I'm back with the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy this one because it is sooo much happier than the last one :D Enjoy! :D**

**I don't own Darren, Chris or glee (sadly)**

Chris was awoken by his phone buzzing on his bed side table, with a groan he picked it up and said "Hello" groggy

"Hey Chris sorry to wake you but do you think you could come in today" It was Ryan "I know it's your day off but I've been doing casting all morning for a new role on the show, Blaine. I need you to come in and read lines with the guy I've chosen to see if you two have chemistry"

Chris was hesitant but he eventually agreed

"Great, thanks Chris be here in an hour"

Hanging up the phone he turned round and reached out for Darren to find he wasn't there.

"Dare? Where are you?"

He got up and began to walk around the apartment, he noticed a note on the far side of the counter top in the kitchen.

Hey Chris,

I didn't want to wake you so I left you sleeping but I've gone out to run some errands I'll be back in a couple of hours

Love you, Darren xo

Chris couldn't help but smile, Darren was just so adorable. He placed the note back on the counter and walked back into his bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Chris was ready in 30 minutes and he started the drive to the studio. He spent the entire time worrying about who Ryan had chosen for this Blaine guy, he knew he was going to be a potential love interest for Kurt the moment Ryan said 'Chemistry' and he didn't want to be stuck with some douchebag. He knew Ryan would take what he had to say into consideration but judging by Ryan's tone on the phone he was pretty set on the guy he had chosen. He pulled his car into his slot at the studio, cut the engine and tentatively stepped out of the car.

"Chris! You're here!" Ryan was waving him over to the studio door "The guy I want you to talk to is inside"

Chris nodded, looking slightly pale, and walked into the room.

"SUPRISE!"

Chris was frozen, there wasn't a stranger stood in front of him. It was Darren, his goofy grin and perfect curls stood in the center of the room. Chris turned to Ryan "Surprise Chris"

Chris turned back to Darren "How did you manage this?"

Darren walked over to Chris and took his hand in his own "Well Lea mentioned that Ryan was looking for someone today so we both came down to the studio this morning, explained who I was and Ryan asked me to sing. So I did. He must've liked it because he gave me the job!"

Ryan walked over to the pair "Plus I knew you'd have chemistry him being your boyfriend"

Chris began to turn a deep shade of crimson, he certainly didn't expect Ryan to be saying that any time soon.

Ryan added "Right love birds time to run some lines, I still want to see how you two work together"

The pair sat down in the two chairs provided and began to read from the script.

"Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"My name's Blaine."

"Kurt. So what exactly is going on?"

" The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while."

" So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?"

" The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut."

Ryan then said "And this is when Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they both run down the corridor to the choir room"

Chris continued with his lines " Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ryan added "And this is when Blaine and the rest of the warblers sing teenage dream, that's great guys! Darren we start filming tomorrow, you'll film the scenes with Chris in Dalton before lunch then we'll get teenage dream done in the booth then film that, you and the rest of the warblers will learn the choreography on set it's not that difficult just some stepping in time and clicking. You can finish your scenes in Mckinley the day after"

Darren replied "Seems great"

"Good, I'll see you two tomorrow then"

With that Ryan left the room. Chris threw his arms around Darren's neck planting kisses all over his face, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his lips.

"Woah Chris what was that for?"

"For this! I can't believe you got a job on glee! I'm so happy for you!"

Darren smiled "Now I get to spend my days at work with my gorgeous boyfriend" he pulled Chris in for a kiss, it was sweet but full of love.

"Now come on we best get home, we should practice our lines"

* * *

Chris and Darren had just finished filming all of there Dalton scenes and they were dismissed for lunch. They walked to the lunch hall, hands intertwined, to be greeted by lots of dropped jaws and wide eyes. Jenna was the first to say something "So you two are together now?"

Chris lent over to Darren and said "We forgot to tell them"

"Well let's tell them now"

Darren pulled Chris into a deep kiss, placing his hands on Chris' waist.

Darren pulled away and Chris let out a small whimper "Does that answer your question Jenna?" Jenna smiled "Yes"

Cory added "I'm so happy for you man!"

"Yeah we all are" said Naya

Chris dragged Darren over to the lunch table "Thank you guys"

Amber asked "But wait, why's he here? No offence Darren"

"He is our new cast member, Blaine Anderson"

Chord smiled "You mean Kurt's new love interest?"

Darren replied "The one and only"

"That's amazing!" Added Heather

That's when Ryan walked into the room "Darren can I pull you away from your boyfriend, Nicki is ready for you in the studio"

"Yeah sure' Darren planted a kiss on Chris' cheek "See you later"

"Bye"

"Bye Darren" said Lea in her dreamy tone

The girls all seemed to be on the same wave length as they all released a scream at the exact same time making the boys all flinch, including Chris.

"You two are so cute!"

"Adorable"

"The cutest"

Chris couldn't make out who was saying what in the mass of all the screaming, Max then walked over to the table and said "They're ready for us on set"

"Oh thank god, bye guys"

"We'll get you later Colfer! We aren't done with you yet!"

Chris was already walking away with Max.

Chris had finshed filming his scenes with Max, he looked at the clock. Darren was about to film teenage dream, so Chris decided to take a trip over to the Dalton set.

He arrived when Ryan was talking to Darren, Ryan noticed him and called him over "Hey Chris, do you think you could slip into your Kurt outfit this way we can get the scene done faster"

"Sure, just give me 10 minutes"

When Chris arrived back from wardrobe Ryan said "Right we'll start with Chris saying his line as Darren opens the door to the warbler hall"

The pair nodded "Right places everybody!"

"3,2, and we're rolling"

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Next time don't forget your jaket new kid. You'll fit right in. Now if you'll excuse me"

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

_Darren's eyes were firmly locked on Chris' and Chris looked like a love sick teenager, neither of them were acting anymore._

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

"And Cut! That's great guys! We'll get a couple more takes for good mesure but I think that could be the one"

**A/N I hope you liked the chapter guys! I loved writing this one :D A review would make my day, let me know what you all think!**


End file.
